


Sweater Magic

by LibraryMage



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Dipper Pines, Autistic Mabel Pines, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Hugs, Mabel Pines' Sweaters, Platonic Cuddling, Witch Mabel Pines, dipper and mabel are pressure stimmers sorry i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: Mabel makes a really special sweater.





	Sweater Magic

As Mabel worked, she let the power zip through her fingers and her needles, binding itself to the yarn.  She was almost done.  She couldn’t even pick up the sweater anymore without feeling a tingling in her hands from the magic worked into every stitch, made stronger by the repeating pattern of knits and purls.  This was gonna be some of her best work.  She could feel it in her bones.

With the final stitch, she sealed the spell.  It was done.

* * *

 

“Dipper!” she shouted as she pounced on him.  Dipper yelped as she made contact, tackling him off his chair.

“Mabel, what the -- get off!”  His elbow jammed into her side and Mabel couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not.

“I made you this!” she said as they both stood up, Dipper muttering something as he brushed dust off himself.  She held out the sweater, bouncing up and down excitedly on her toes.  It was a dark forest green with a simple black pine tree in the center.  Seeing it, Dipper immediately missed Gravity Falls.

“Aw, Mabel --”

“Try it on!” she said, he eyes lighting up.  Dipper suddenly grew suspicious.  Sure, Mabel was enthusiastic about everything she created, but Something was Up.

Mabel rolled her eyes.  “It’s not gonna explode or anything,” she said.  “Good prank idea, though.”

“That’s a terrible prank idea,” Dipper said, pulling the sweater over his head.

As he tugged it into place, something seemed to shift.  The sweater felt almost like it was constricting just slightly.  His first thought was that it was just a little too small, but as he looked down, it still appeared to fit him perfectly.  Besides, Mabel almost never made sizing mistakes, at least not with him.

Mabel was watching him intently, like she was waiting for something.  And then Dipper felt it.  A warm…for lack of a better word, _fuzzy_ feeling spreading through his chest, putting him at ease, making him feel safe and loved.  Wait, was this sweater _cuddling_ him?

“Woah,” was the only word he could manage.  Mabel jumped in the air with a _whoop_.

“It works!” she shouted, jumping on him and giving him a quick hug.

“How did you make it do that?” he asked.

“Magic, bro!” she said, letting go of him and flinging herself back onto the chair she’d pushed him out of earlier.  “Now whenever you get down about something, you can get cuddles when I’m not around.”

Dipper closed the tiny gap between himself and Mabel and hugged her, holding her as tight as he could with his admittedly noodle-like arms.  She returned the hug.

“And you can get double-cuddled when I _am_ around,” she said.

“Thanks, Mabel,” Dipper mumbled into her shoulder.  Without warning, he pulled Mabel out of the chair, dumping her to the floor, and reclaimed his seat.

“Hey!” she said indignantly.

“I had dibs.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway that was probably the schmoopiest thing i've ever written. sorry.


End file.
